Hurricane
by Shizaya1398
Summary: The title says it all. Izaya gets stuck in the middle of the hurricane and ends up going to Shizuo's house for shelter.../Cute/ read and review please/ Shizaya/


"_Everyone in Tokyo is advised to evacuate their homes do to the 5.1 hurricane about to hit at approximately 9:00 tonight." _The weather man on the TV had said.

"Like hell I am, I'm not afraid of some hurricane." Shizuo said shrugging and changing the channels on his TV; he looked over out his window to see the storm had already started brewing. He laughed and continued flipping through the channels.

"Oh I so scared of a little hurricane; Tch whatever." Shizuo said sarcastically; he pulled out of his laughing fit by a low knocking on the door. He groaned and slowly moved off the couch and to the front door.

"H-Hello S-shizu-chan." Izaya stuttered; Shizuo starred at the brunet shocked. He was soaking wet and was leaving a puddle of water on the floor; He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his fuzzy trimmed jacket and was shaking furiously.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shizuo spat out at the smaller male.

"W-well Shizu-chan I was w-walking home when it just started p-pouring down on m-me. I couldn't s-see a thing in front o-of me; I saw you're a-apartment building so I f-figured you'd let me stay here u-until the storm c-clears up." Izaya said smiling that evil smile at him.

"What makes you think I'll let you stay here?" Shizuo growled.

"P-please S-shizu-chan; if I g-go home in t-this weather I c-could d-die." Izaya flinched when he saw Shizuo start laughing at him.

"You're pathetic." He laughed; Izaya rolled his eyes and glared up at the taller male.

"I'm w-wet, cold, and if I stay l-like this I'll p-probably catch a c-cold. I just want t-to be dry and w-warm so I d-don't get s-sick." Shizuo thought for a moment before grinning evilly at the idea the popped into his head.

"Fine flea." Shizuo said moving aside to let the shaking male in; Izaya smiled cheerfully and stepped into the apartment. Shizuo slammed the door and grabbed Izaya by the shoulder; Izaya gasped when he was suddenly slammed against the front door.

"On one condition though; I don't want your flea germs in my apartment so you can sit there and not move. If I see you move an inch away from this spot I throw you out the window." Shizuo said sliding the male down onto the floor in front of the door.

"C-can I at l-least have some dry c-clothes." Izaya asked starring up at the blonde with ruby eyes.

"Nope, and you're not allowed to get out of those wet ones; if you try to I'll throw more water on you." Izaya watched as Shizuo sat back down on his living room couch and started flipping through the channels. Izaya sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees; hugging them tightly to his chest.

"Mmm you know what flea? I'm kind of hungry." Shizuo got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He came back a few minutes later with a hot plate of grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup.

"C-can I have s-some?" Izaya asked feeling his stomach start to growl.

"Let me think about that…NO!" Shizuo said laughing as he started eating his dinner; Izaya whimpered at the sight of it, clawing at his empty stomach.

"I t-think you're e-enjoying this too m-much." Izaya said starring at the blonde; Shizuo just grinned and continued eating.

"You deserve every bit of this." Shizuo laughed; bringing his empty plate and bowl into the kitchen; he quickly washed them and put them back in the cabinet. He flinched when the lights suddenly flickered; he rolled his eyes at the storm and went back to watching TV.

Izaya on the other hand was terrified of storms; especially hurricanes…but he couldn't let Shizuo know that. He buried his face in his knees and started shaking; both because he was scared and cold. Izaya didn't notice Shizuo starring at him with wide eyes…actually feeling kind of…bad for him.

"Take off your clothes." Izaya looked up to see Shizuo hovering over him.

"W-why?"

"Just take your clothes off or I'll rip them off you!" Shizuo barked; Izaya thought for a moment before standing up and stripping down. S much as he didn't want to; he didn't want Shizuo ripping his very expensive clothes. His face turned bright red when he was standing buck naked in front of the blonde.

"Here, put these on." Shizuo said shoving a white t-shirt and black sweat pants to the blonde; Izaya grabbed the clothes from the blonde and quickly put them on. They were Shizuo's size so they barely fit the brunet; his shirt nearly hung down all the way to his knees!

"Thanks…Shizu-chan." Shizuo shrugged and went back to sit on his couch; he looked over to see Izaya was still standing by the front door.

"You can move now flea." Shizuo said flipping the channel back to the weather channel; he felt the couch sink dip down slightly as Izaya sat down next to him.

"Damn this weather; the storm doesn't look that bad." Shizuo said looking out the window to see pitch black darkness and heavy rain drops falling down on the window. The two males gasped when the lights flickered again and all the power went out.

"What the…" Shizuo yelped when he felt Izaya jump into his lap and clutch onto his for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off!" Shizuo said trying to push the smaller male off of his body; Izaya yelped and clawed his finger nails into the back of the blonde's neck. Another flash of lightening struck, lighting up the entire room for a millisecond; Izaya screamed and held onto the large male tighter.

"You've got to be kidding me; are you seriously afraid of this?" Shizuo growled; Izaya just clawed into him tighter. Shizuo sighed and wrapped his arms around the slim frame; He flinched when he felt Izaya move deep up against him.

"You really are pathetic flea." Shizuo mumbled into the brunet's hair; Izaya grinned and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder.

_"I wonder what Shizu-chan will do when he finds out I'm not really scared of storms_." Izaya thought evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yep I know this was some OOC and I really don't want to hear anyone say that to me since I know already. But whatever do what you want. Please review and favorite! I love you all and I hoped you liked this!<strong>


End file.
